


You're Such a Fucking Riot

by yourdestroya



Category: LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe- No MCR, D/s relationship, Dirty Talk, Frank is an asshole but Gerard digs it, Gerard is just a LeATHERMOUTH fangirl, M/M, PWP, Smut, Top!Frank, asshole!Frank, bottom!Gerard, cross-dressing, dirty alley sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourdestroya/pseuds/yourdestroya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Iero is playing the same dirty bar he did two months ago, But this time he notices a new face. A new, very beautiful face.<br/>Gerard Way is finally able to see his favorite band, LeATHERMOUTH, live but he only have one thing in mind:Frank. Gerard  knows that tonight is the night that he is able to hook up with the vocalist. How? By putting on his best dress and highest heels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd so feel free to correct me.

Frank was used to the dirty clubs that Jersey had, they were the only venues that would book his band. The downfall of these clubs were that no one was his taste. As Frank walked from the load in dock to the backroom, he mentally ranked the people he saw.

"Too young, too blonde, too busty, too giggly, too bear-like" Frank sighed, he knew he was going home alone again tonight.  
The final opener finished their set and Frank knew that his luck wasn't getting any better. Frank didn't want to say he had high standards, but he knew the type of person he wanted and none of these drunkards were it. He chugged his beer and went on stage to sound check, hoping that with a better view, he would find the one. He looked out into the crowd, looking for his perfect sub.

As Dewees counted them in for their third song, Frank saw the one. He saw he standing near the pit, ready to punch the next one that threatened her balance. She looked like a goddess at a punk show. Her hair was jet black, he short dress was fire red. Frank couldn't see much detail, but he knew that she was a fireball. He locked eyes with her for a split second and he swore he saw her turn red as he winked. The band started their last song, but Frank wasn't paying attention to them but rather to the minx on the floor.  
He tried to find her face in the crows as the song ended but he kept coming up short. He cursed himself for losing her and stormed of into the bathroom to gather his thoughts.

"So fucking close Iero! How the fuck could you lose her?" he shouted as he kicked the wall.

A falsetto voice rang throughout the tiny bathroom. "Woah soldier, save some of your energy for me."

Frank turned around and saw her, stand tall and proud in the men's bathroom. "Who are you?"

She giggled and adjusted her bra. "Whoever you want me to be daddy." She whispered as she stepped closer.

Frank grabbed her by her throat as she got close. "Who the fuck do you think you are? Coming into the backstage bathroom, dressed like a little fucking slut. How many men did you have to fend off? How the fuck did you even know I'd choose you? Huh? How the fuck did you know?"

She smiled and licked her lips, "I didn't know until I saw the look you were giving me on stage." She said, dropping the falsetto voice. "Honey you can call me whatever you want to call me, but I prefer Gerard, I am not a little slut."

Frank stepped forward and loosened his grip on Gerard's throat. "how do I know you aren't a little slut Gerard? You called me daddy, and last time I knew only sluts call strangers daddy." He cornered Gerard and brought his arms up, pinning him down. " I love when my girls call me daddy, gets me all worked up. Makes me want to take them home and fuck them so hard they can't walk. I love taking my little sluts home and fucking them so hard they cry. You want that, don't you? You want to feel my dick so far up your perfect little ass you cry, huh?" Frank accented the last sentence with a hard grab.

Gerard inhaled the smell of Frank's hair. He could feel his dick twitching with every word the Frank hissed in his ear.

"Fuck, I could just fuck you right Here Gee. Is it okay I call you Gee? Fuck of course it is, isn't it? You like that daddy already gave you a nickname aren't you? Fuck Gee, look at you, so fucking sexy in that dress. God, I could just fuck you right now. Shove your face into the wall and fucking take you." Frank grabbed at Gerard's tenting dress and rucked it up, exposing the black lace. "Fuck look at you little girl, look at you. Your panties barely cover your dick. Fuck you have such a pretty dick. Daddy's little girl is so hard isn't he?"

Gerard giggled and rubbed against Frank. "You gonna take me home, or you just gonna babble suga? Now I love me a talker, but baby's gotta get off soona or lata." Gerard smiled wide at Frank's reaction his is accent. "Cmon suga, you a man of talk or a man of action? I want daddy ta fuck me already."

The vocalist grabbed at Gerard's wrist and led him out the back door into the alley and shoved Gerard onto his knees. "Prove yourself. I'll take you home if you prove you'll do whatever daddy wants you too. Suck my dick you little slut." Frank pulled open his belt and grabbed Gerard's hair "I didn't fucking stutter did I?"

Gerard whimpered and opened Frank's pants fully. "No daddy." Gerard whispered. He pulled out Frank's dick and tried not to gasp at what he saw. "Fuck daddy, I didn't think that you were so big."

He grabbed at Frank's hair again. "I didn't say you could talk, did I? Fucking suck slut."

Frank groaned as Gerard took him in is mouth, the wet heat was almost too much. He tried to look down, but every time he would Gerard would do something new with his tongue. As Gerard worked on Frank more Frank leaned forward, putting his arms against the wall. Frank mumbled to himself as he felt himself come closer and closer to cumming.

"Fuck Gerard stop." Frank groaned as he pulled gently at Gerard's hair. Gerard kept sucking, harder and deeper with every motion. "I said fucking stop!" Frank shouted as he yanked on Gerard's hair. "Fucking disobey me against little girl and your ass will be gone so fast."

Frank put himself away and walked around to the front of the bar and pulled out his keys. "Daddy likes to ride in comfort baby." He said as he opened his car's door. "Get in and don't fuck with anything." The duo buckled themselves in and Frank start to drive to his apartment. "Ground rules: The whole time you are at my house, you are my little slut unless told otherwise. You disobey me, you are gone. You are welcome to stay the night, but you must still obey my every word. Lastly, you are to shower when we get home and clean yourself. I will only fuck you if you are clean. Okay slut?" Gerard nodded and picked at his nail. "Don't do that, you are just destroying your nails." Gerard sighed and put his hands down on his lap. "Don't you dare sigh at me slut, this is just the beginning."

Frank pulled up into his driveway and put the car into park. "You ready for the time of you life baby?"


	2. You'll Have The Time Of Your Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Thank you for sticking around for chapter two! Chapter two is a filler, so there's no smut but rather an actual continuation of the "story line." Sorry to disappoint, but this fic needs some chapters to make sense of things.  
> Still no Beta so if anyone wants to be mine, holla at ya gurl.  
> xo

After pulling up, Frank walked around and let Gerard out. Gerard stayed back as Frank unlocked the door, he was waiting for Frank to change his mind any second now. This couldn't be real, Frank is like a God in comparison to Gerard. He could have anyone at anytime, his fans practically worshiped him. Gerard wasn't sure if it was his get-up or his forwardness, but he knew that he needed to walk on egg shells to make Frank like him. He was notorious around the scene for being an easy lay and he didn't want Frank to think that also. He only fucked around with guys that would give him a place to sleep and a good lay. Sure he want to fuck Frank since his band played their first concert but he felt for Frank in some sick way. Not that Gerard won't be happy with a one night stand but a girl can always hope for an extended week stay.

"....to your left and towels are in the closet to your right." Frank finished, turning to Gerard. "Did you hear any of that pet?" Frank glared at Gerard who was looking down at his hands. "Goddammit, what did I say about listening to me?!" Frank slammed his hand against the wall. "Do you even want to be here?!"

Gerard shrunk back into his pull over, pulling it closer to his body. "I'm sorry, I just zoned out for a second sir..." Gerard closed his eyes, waiting for a smack, a punishment of some sort. Instead he felt Frank's hand grab at his cheek and rub his thumb over his lip.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. It just irritates me when you don't pay attention to me. I chose you and you aren't even listening to me." Frank moved his hand to Gerard's throat. "I could hurt you, but I like you. I like you a lot. I don't like people, they're rude. You though, you seem nice, so innocent." He pushed Gerard backwards by his throat. "Now shower baby."

Gerard grabbed a towel and opened the door to the bathroom his was told to use. Inside was a garden tub and a small shower cubicle. Clearly this was Frank's master bath, or his tiny apartment held more to what meets the eye. He knew that Frank said to shower, but he could still clean himself in the bath couldn't he? Gerard shook away the thoughts of disobeying Frank and started the small shower. If he is blessed with the opportunity to stay again, he'll have to beg Frank to let him bathe.

\--

His shower was cut short as Frank knocked on the door. "Doll, cmon. You've been in there for a a fair amount of time. Let's go!"

Gerard heard the door open and he shut off the water quickly. " 'm sorry daddy, I just wanted to be clean enough for you. I hope I did well enough." Gerard grabbed his towel from the rack. "Do you think I can take a bath here at one point? I've never been in a bath that large before." Gerard blushed as he saw Frank chuckle.

"If you are a good boy, I might be nice and let you. That's only if you are good though baby boy." Frank grabbed for Gerard's wrist and pulled him closer to his chest. "I'd like to keep you, I think. I just hope you are good to me." Gerard shuddered as Frank held onto his wrist tighter. "I hope you don't fuck up Gee, I really do." With that, Frank let go of Gerard and left the bathroom, leaving Gerard panting.

'Shit shit shit shitshitshit' Gerard thought as he toweled off his hair. Frank wanted to keep him? Gerard has never had a steady dom, let alone a relationship. He barely knows the damn guy really, what did he want with Gerard. He only knows Frank's public face, what was he like in private? Gerard wanted a few nights of fucking, not someone to keep him. 'You fucked up now Gerard. Bad.' He thought to himself. 'So fucking bad.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note, all of the dialogue in chapter one is taken from a scene between my boyfriend and I, so I'm sorry if that made anyone uncomfortable.  
> Also, sorry this chapter is short, I have such bad writers block.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man oh man this was so bad wasn't it?  
> This is my first fic in.... 5??? Years?


End file.
